My Little Trekkie
by Joshweiser22
Summary: Crossover between Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic .
1. Foreward

**Foreward**

Hello everyone! I'm Joshua and this is my first ever fanfiction that I've written. It was so fun to write so I hope you enjoy it! And here, is the starting:

_Space: the final frontier. _

_These are the voyagers of the starship Enterprise. _

_It's continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, _

_To seek out new life and new civilizations,_

_To boldly go where no one, or even pony, has gone before._

_My Little Trekkie_

_I used to wonder what starships could be_

_My Little Trekkie_

_Until you all shared it's science with me_

_Big adventure, tons of fun_

_Two androids, faithful and strong_

_Using warp speed is an easy feat_

_And magic makes it all complete_

_My Little Trekkie_

_Don't you know that crossovers are very fun_


	2. Data Returns

**Chapter 1: Data Returns**

"Captains log, stardate 61812.5. It's been nearly five years since the passing away of Data, however, B-4 has become more accustomed to the Enterprise-F crew. We are en route to rendezvous with the USS Titan and Captain Riker in orbit of Romulus to assist him in negotiating peace with the Romulans. Commander Madden is scheduled to be transferred to the USS Titan so it appears as though I'll be having a new first officer soon." Captain Jean-Luc Picard walked out into the bridge.

Picard went up to Madden "Commander Madden, we are almost at Romulus and soon, and you'll be becoming Riker's first officer." Madden looked fairly guilty "I apologize, Captain, but, I believe I can really help out with bringing peace between the Romulans and the Federation." "No, it's alright; I know you'll be a fine number one for my number one." Picard responded. "Thank you, sir." Madden said with great appreciation.

Suddenly, the ship began going through some turbulence. Lieutenant-Commander B-4 turned around from his seat "Sir, we appear to be caught in some sort of gaseous anomaly." "Can we make it through?" asked Picard. B-4 accurately replied "It's highly unlikely. We have now lost all control of the ship." Picard thought to himself for a moment when he saw a planet coming into view on the main screen "Red alert. Prepare for crash landing."

The Enterprise started plummeting down to the planet. It came down fast and created a crater which caused the crew to black out for a few minutes. They managed to get back up afterwards. Picard was the first to get up "B-4, status report." "The Enterprise is currently unable to get back into orbit until repairs are made, however, this planet is suitable for human life. We have to stay here until the repairs are completed." Picard looked around at the crew "Well there's no point just sitting around. B-4, Worf, you're with me." He pushed his communicator "Geordi, meet us in the transporter room." Geordi LaForge headed to the transporter pads from engineering "Aye, captain." The three headed to the turbo lift when Picard said "Madden, you have the bridge." Madden nodded and the away team stepped into the turbo lift.

The four of them made it to the transporter room and stood on the pad. "Energize" Picard said. The Starfleet officer in the transporter room transported them to the surface. Once they arrived, they started looking around.

Almost immediately, B-4 noticed something "Captain, I believe you might want to see this." Picard came over and looked at what B-4 was looking at. "That-that's Data's head!" A few meters away, Worf, Son of Mogh, spotted something "Sir, there a severed robot arm here." "I see leg over here Captain." That's when it all came to Picard. The different severed pieces of Data when the Scimitar exploded must've not been completely destroyed and instead crashed landed on this planet.

Picard looked over to Geordi "Geordi, you knew Data better than anyone. Do you think you can find all of Data on this planet and repair him?". "I don't know. Finding him will be the easy part. Repairing him…" Geordi answered. "Can you are can you not?" Picard asked demandingly. "I'll try my best, Captain." Geordi finished. Picard nodded and went onto looking for more Data pieces. After a while of looking for Data, they finally managed to find every part of him. Picard pressed his communicator "Picard to Enterprise." There was a response "Enterprise here." Picard continued, "Four for transport." The away team got transported to the transporter pad but as they got transported, there was a bright white flash.

Data was now standing, fully operational, right next to the away team. He looked up to Picard "C-captain?" Picard stared at Data with an astonished look on his face "Data, how did you…" Data responded "I'm not sure. The last memory I contain is when I shot a phaser at the Scimitar's mass weapon and then…" Picard continued, still unable to believe what had just taken place "Data, the Enterprise just crashed into this planet and we found you, but, in many pieces. We were going to repair you once we got to the ship but it appears you're already…in perfect condition." "I am not positive on what could have been the cause of this." Data said. "I'm not certain what happened either, however, I am sure of one thing. It's good to have you back." Data smiled.


	3. The Return of Chaos

**Chapter 2: The Return of Chaos**

"Spike, grab the quill, I need to write another letter to Princess Celestia!" said Twilight Sparkle. Spike grabbed a quill and a scroll. Twilight dictated him what to write "Dear Princess Celestia, today, I learned a huge lesson in friendship." She continued for a while until she got to the ending "Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle.". Spike blew a flame on the letter and it disappeared. He said "All done Twi!"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Spike went down and opened it only to reveal Pinkie Pie standing in front. "Hi there!" she said. "Hello Pinkie Pie! What brings you here?" Twilight asked. "I'm inviting everypony to Gummy's 2-year old birthday party!" Pinkie replies and holds out an invitation that reads:

_You're Invited!_

_Who: Gummy_

_What: Birthday Party_

_When: Today In Two Hours!_

_Where: Sugar Cube Corner_

_Why: To Celebrate Gummy's Birthday!_

"Wow, Pinkie! Last party for Gummy was amazing! I'd be glad to come!" Twilight said. "Great!" Pinkie starts bouncing around and bounces to her next location.

_2 Hours Later…_

"Well, it's time for Gummy's birthday party now!" Twilight headed out the door and for the Sugar Cube Corner. Once there, she saw Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and of course, Gummy there. "Hey there, Twilight!" Pinkie said "Come on and dance!" "Ok Pinkie Pie!" Twilight made her way to the dance floor and began strutting her stuff.

Smoke suddenly started filling the room making it very hard for ponies to see their own hoof in front of their face. "W-where is this smoke coming from?" asked Fluttershy, now hiding underneath a table. Rainbow Dash was puzzled "Strange. There wasn't any fog scheduled for today. I'm sure it's nothing we pegasi can't fix!" Rainbow Dash burst out the door and started circling in air, almost to make a tornado and huddled all the clouds together. For a moment, all the skies were clear but after the first minute, even with all the previous clouds huddled near Cloudsdale, fog starts appearing once more. "Where is all this smoke coming from!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

The radio that was playing the music falls over all of a sudden followed by drinks on the table spilling. "Well ah'll be, strange fog followed by an unexpected earthquake, what in tarnation is going on here!" shouted Applejack. "What'll happen to my beautiful boutique!" complained Rarity.

On the outside, Rainbow Dash called for the other five ponies, and alligator. As they went outside, there was a bright line coming from the sky and two pegasus figures could be made coming down carrying a carriage. On the carriage was none other than Princess Celestia. The ponies bowed down and the princess began speaking "Twilight, my faithful student. I have some distressing news. Apparently, although you defeated Discord by wielding the Elements of Harmony once more, residue of his chaos still terrorizes Equestria and any slight discord can wake Discord up again." The mane six looked at each other "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

All the ponies, including Princess Celestia and Gummy, ran for the schoolhouse but Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were nowhere to be seen. Twilight went up to Cherilee "Cherilee, do you know where the Cutie Mark Crusaders are?" She responded "No, they didn't come to school today, I assumed they were sick. You haven't seen them either?" Applejack now walked up to Cherilee "No, we haven't, and any slight bickerin' can cause Discord to wake up again. That's why we're worried." Explained Applejack.

The ponies continued looking for the Cutie Mark Crusaders and finally found them…right next to the statue of Discord! Not only that but they were arguing, a lot. This couldn't be good…


	4. The Q Games

**Chapter 3: The Q Games**

The away team and Data started heading for the bridge. Data looked to B-4 and then to Picard "I am assuming that B-4 has taken my place as Lieutenant-Commander as it would have been the smartest thing to do." "Yes, well, now that I know you're still alive, I have bigger plans for you." Picard responds. Data, of course, wished to know what Picard was talking about "Please elaborate." "It's a surprise." Picard responded. "Surprises. I've never quite understood them. It's supposed to give humans joy but I find it as a way to stall."

When they got to the bridge, Commander Madden stood up from the Captain's chair "Captain on the bridge." "At ease" Picard said "What's the current situation on the Enterprise?" Madden replied "Well, the moment you beamed back aboard the ship, we saw a bright white flash and soon afterwards, the Enterprise was up and running as if nothing had ever happened. Just like that." The bright light began sparking Picard's curiosity "This flash of light you saw. Do you believe this was the work of Q?" Madden, not knowing who Q was just looked at Picard "Q who?" "Never mind, if you say the ship is running then let's get it back up there." Picard said, walking to his chair "Engage."

The Enterprise-F began its engines and made its way back to space. That's when the turbulence started again. "Sir, it appears as though the turbulence has started again. It could knock out our engines once more and leave us stranded in a planet, perhaps less supportive of the human environment." B-4 explained. "I guess we have no choice but to go to red alert again." Picard sayd.

The Enterprise alarm went off but got cut short with a familiar voice "Oh Jean-Luc, so quick to panic?" Picard immediately recognized the voice "So I was correct. It _is_ Q." Q responded "Did you miss me?" Q appeared in the front of the bridge with a flash of light. "I thought we were through with you" Picard said. "Remember Picard, the trial never ends." Q snapped his fingers and then disappeared.

B-4 turns around once more "Sir, the Enterprise, we are no longer passing through any turbulence. We are at the rendezvous point." Picard stared into the distance "On screen". Suddenly, the main screen turned on and the USS Titan was on it. "Hail the Titan".

Captain Riker appeared on main screen "Captain, long time no see." "It's good to see you again Captain. Before we get to Romulan matters, I should warn you that we just had a little encounter with Q and he could come back." Picard told him. Riker continued "Q again. What trouble did he cause this time?". Data steped in front of the screen "Nothing quite yet, if anything, he actually helped us by bringing us here."

Riker noticed Data speaking and knew it was Data, as B-4 was also on screen but he had not seen him sense he was destroyed, or so he thought, with the Scimitar "Data? Is that you?". Data was confused on this comment and looked down at himself to make sure it was him "Yes, I believe I am." Riker laughed and Picard explained to him how Data came back on the ship. "So Q is most likely still lurking out there, watching us..." Riker asked. "Yes but he isn't interfering for now so I suggest we get to business."

Picard turned to Madden "Commander Madden, I solute you on your way to becoming Captain Riker's first officer." Madden nodded and left for the transporter. Picard continued "And now, Data, please come forward for everyone to see you." Data stepped forward and Picard followed on his speech "Lieutenant-Commander Data, you are hereby promoted to the Starfleet rank of Commander. You're my new number one."

Data, not having been on the ship for 5 years was once again confused on why Picard would have chosen _him_ "Thank you Captain, but, may I ask, why you have chosen me?" Picard responds "Data, you sacrificed your self to save me and humanity by destroying Shinzon's weapon. An act so selfless that even if you don't realize it, makes you more human than any of us. You clearly deserve this position." Data didn't quite understand how this made him human but decided to thank him anyway and allowed the pip to be placed on his new red uniform.

Now, onto negotiating with the Romulans. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast Picard. Now that that's done, I need to show you these." Q's voice said and suddenly, the screen showing Riker on the USS Titan disappeared and instead changed to a video with ponies. "Q, what the hell is that?" Picard shouted. "What do they look like? They're ponies! And soon you're going to meet them..." Q's voice trailed off as the Enterprise crew stared at each other.


	5. Discord's ReAwakening

**Chapter 4: Discord's Re-Awakening**

"Stop acting all loco on me!" It was the voice of Sweetie Belle. "I'm not loco and stop speaking languages I don't understand!" Scootaloo replied. "Scootaloo's not loco, she's chicken!" Apple Bloom reminded them. The cutie mark crusaders began fighting until a smoke cloud appeared around them.

Twilight ran up to them "My little ponies, you shouldn't be fighting. You should never fight but now is really not a good time for fighting..." Twilight looked around nervously as the cutie mark crusaders continued fighting. They rolled over to the Discord statue and bumped into it leaving them flat on the floor, dizzy.

Princess Celestia turned to the Discord statue. There was now a crack in it...with a light bursting out of it "Oh no, I believe it's too late. We may be needing the elements of harmony once more. Stay here and fend him off, I will get the elements." Princess Celestia flew off into the sky, back to Canterlot.

The crack got bigger and bigger and now, even the cutie mark crusaders had stopped fighting just to watch what would happen next. As the statue was almost fully open, Discord's cackle could be heard until finally, Discord escaped free "Oh you ponies never learn, do you? You can't keep me away forever, you know." Twilight looked hard at him "If we had the elements of harmony right now, we would put you in your place for all your chaos that still remains here."

Discord looked confused "Chaos? You mean the fog and the short little earthquake? Preposterous. That wasn't me, I was imprisoned in stone, remember? Plus even if I was able to continue the chaos in Ponyville, it would have been much, much worse than just a little earthquake and fog." Fluttershy was looking angry now "Stop lying you big dumb meanie!" "As evil as he is, I think he's actually telling the truth." Twilight said and Discord responded "Now Twilight, I'm not evil...chaotic, perhaps? Ha, ha, ha" He continued cackling to himself.

Twilight just didn't know what was going on. If she didn't know what was causing the chaos, Princess Celestia didn't know what was causing the chaos, and even Discord, practically _ruler_ of chaos, didn't know what was going on, then what in the name of Celestia was going on!


	6. The SubSpace Anomaly

**Chapter 5: The Sub-Space Anomaly**

"What do you mean we are going to meet them?" Picard said but there was no response. There was another flash of white light and B-4 turned around from his chair again "Sir, we are no longer in proximity to Romulus. Instead, we are back at our originating location in the gaseous anomaly." Q's voice then returned "You call this an anomaly? You are mistaken B-4. _This_ is an anomaly." Suddenly a giant black hole appeared directly in front of the Enterprise. "Is that a black hole Q?" Picard asked, infuriated. "As one might put it, yes. As I put it, no. I tend to think of it more as a wormhole but not only through our galaxy or even the universe, but the multiverse." The Enterprise began heading towards the wormhole "B-4, head in the opposite of the wormhole immediately – Warp 9." It was no use, the Enterprise continued heading towards the wormhole.

_Meanwhile in Equestria..._

Princess Celestia flew down from the sky. She had something with her – the Elements of Harmony. "Girls, I have brought with me the Elements of Harmony but I fear that this chaos is far worse than anything you and I, or even Discord, could have expected. I found a wormhole forming in Canterlot, I don't know wh-" This had sparked Twilight's curiosity "Wormhole! Where does it lead? Can we investigate it? How do we get to it?" "Hey Discord! Where does your little wormhole lead to!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "That wormhole isn't my creation. Your precious princess just said so. I am as confused as you are at this point." Discord crossed his arms. Princess Celestia continued "I don't know where it leads to but" She turns to Twilight "I know you're going to like this Twilight. We're going to have to study and investigate it." Twilight's eyes opened wide and her grin became gargantuan. She ran as fast as she could towards Canterlot.

_Back in the Alpha Quadrant…_

"B-4, why are we not moving away?" Picard asked which B-4 then replied "It appears as though Q's wormhole is too strong, even for high warp." "Then I guess we have no choice." Picard renounced "Turn off all power and let the Enterprise take its course." Picard sat down in his chair and watched as the Enterprise was taken into the wormhole – faster now.

_Back in Equestria…_

"Must. Study. Must. Investigate." Twilight was saying as she was running towards the wormhole while the other ponies, Gummy, and even Discord were falling somewhat behind. She eventually made it to the boundaries of Canterlot and that's when she saw the wormhole only it had been somewhat different than how Princess Celestia had described it. There was the front of some sort of metal disk coming out of it. This couldn't be good.

_On the Enterprise-F…_

"Sir, we have appeared on the other side of the wormhole now. There's some sort of _castle_ in the way." B-4 said. It was the Princess' castle to be exact. "It seems as though our Prime Directive is going to be broken against our will. Red alert, prepare for crash landing." Picard said followed by an alarm being sound on the Enterprise. It was now inevitable. The Enterprise got closer and closer to the castle until…Princess Celestia was now staring "The castle." "It-it's destroyed." Said Twilight, now also staring along with everypony/everyaligator/everydraconequis else.


	7. First Contact

**Chapter 6: First Contact**

"I can tell this is going to be fun. Let's see how you work through this Picard…" Q thought to himself and then snapped his fingers. He was now in the EverFree forest.

The ponies ran to the top floor of the castle, hoping it wouldn't crumble, while Pinkie Pie went back home to drop off Gummy. Pinkie was back in an instant, and when they all got to the top, they could easily see the Enterprise that had clearly broken through the walls. They stood on top of the ship but couldn't find a way to get in.

Everyone on the Enterprise was now unconscious…that is, except for the two androids that were on board. Data and B-4 immediately got up and looked at the main screen. What they saw didn't make any sense. They saw cartoons! Of ponies! And it was real life – not shows. Q's laughter was then able to be heard.

"What was that!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while Fluttershy meanwhile curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth whimpering. "Discord, stop scaring everypony." scolded Twilight. "That laugh wasn't mine, o great element of magic holder." Discord said sarcastically. "It's true I've been right next to Discord the entire time and he never laughed or chuckled at all." said Princess Celestia. "Well that chuckle sure sounded a lot like Discord…" responded Twilight. The room flashed a bright while light and the laughing soon disappeared.

After the light, the Enterprise crew began waking up. Most of the bridge officers were now in sickbay, as Data and B-4 had brought them there. Picard was first to wake up "Data, report." Data responded "It appears as though Q was telling the truth. We appear to be in some sort of world of…ponies."

"I found an entrance!" said Rainbow Dash, hovering above the Enterprise. "Let's go in, everypony!" said Pinkie Pie, bouncing along to where Rainbow Dash now was. Everypony followed. When they got to the entrance, they noticed that there was some sort of glass-looking wall blocking it. Rainbow Dash got a mischieful grin on her face "Everypony stand back."

She flew straight upward, higher and higher - higher than she ever had before until she finally hit something. It was the atmosphere. She then turned around and noticed everything was so small that she couldn't see anything…except for the Enterprise that is, given its size. She flew straight down now and almost half way down to the Enterprise, she hit the sonic rainboom but she kept going. Even after the sonic rainboom, she kept going and going – faster and faster. She was going so fast it hurt. She could actually see the rays of light from the sun. She was approaching the speed of light. In a few seconds, she would be ripped apart and turned into pure energy.

All of a sudden, the ponies on the ground felt a great wind and the glass-looking wall shattered. "What in Equestria was that!" asked Rarity. "I don't know but I suggest we get on board now. "Twilight said, pushing Fluttershy "Come on Fluttershy!" They all made it to the entrance. "Oh Ms. Loyalty, you around here anywhere?" asked Discord. Rainbow Dash got up, holding her head, groaning "Ohhh, that's not a pleasing voice to wake up to." "Hey, I have feelings too you know." Discord responded sarcastically. All the ponies were now on the bridge of the Enterprise through the ponies, of course, didn't know that.

By now, most of the Enterprise crew had woken up. "I suggest we make our way back to the bridge, we are in direct violation of the prime directive. The ponies have seen the ship." Data said. "Well, better make the best of it then." Picard responded, getting up and heading to the bridge. The rest of the bridge crew followed after.

The ponies, being on the bridge were looking around everywhere. Pinkie Pie was moving around the bridge so fast it seemed as if she was everywhere at once! Suddenly, all the ponies stopped moving around – they had heard the turbo lift doors open.

They were now both face to face. "What are they?" asked Rarity. "I think I've read about these creatures in some of my books. I believe they're called humans. Well, some of them anyway, some I'm not sure." replied Twilight. "What's that hideous one!" Rarity asked pointing to Worf. "Why did it have to be ponies…?" Worf asked looking frustrated. Most were just staring at each other, both sides in disbelief.

There was another bright white flash of light and Q was now standing between them both "Why so quiet Jean-Luc? Aren't the Enterprise and its crew made for exploring?". "Not when it breaks the prime directive!" Picard yelled. "Someone's not having a good day." said both Q and Discord simultaneously. Q looked at Discord "You are an interesting fellow. What do you like doing most?" "Cause chaos – Lots and lots of chaos." Discord responded. "Discord, I think this is going to be the beginning of something wonderful." Q snapped his fingers and with another flash of a bright white light, Q and Discord disappeared.

Princess Celestia walked up to Picard "Are you the leader of this ship?" "Y-yes. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard and this is my crew." Picard responded. "Wow Princess! How did you know!" Twilight asked in amazement. "Well, I see there are four pips on his uniform, which is more than any of the others." Princess Celestia responded. The computer beeped and B-4 went over to his station "Sir, there's a message for us from the alpha quadrent. It's Admiral Janeway." "On screen." said Picard while the ponies just looked around.

Kathryn Janeway appeared on the main screen "Captain, it's good to see you again." "The pleasure's all mine." replied Picard. Janeway continued "I'm sure you're familiar with Captain Benjamin Sisko. He has been released by the prophets and we have been able to track down where he is at. We found that it's in the same location as in your warp signature and we also know that you are currently not in the alpha quadrent. This means, wherever you are, you must find him and bring him back home. Meanwhile, we're doing everything we can to get you back." The screen turned back to normal.

Picard looked to Princess Celestia "I believe you are the leader of the…ponies?" She responded "Yes, I am Princess Celestia." Worf looked even more frustrated now "Princess…" He facepalmed. Picard continued "Away time to the transporter room. Princess…and others, follow me. We're going to need as much help as we can getting around this place. What is this place called anyway?" Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere to respond "Your in Canterlot, Equestria silly!" Picard stared at Pinkie Pie "Right…" They away team and the ponies went to the transporter room. "Let's go to Ponyville, Equestria!" Pinkie Pie shouted and then got transported out of the ship to Ponyville to begin the search for Sisko.


	8. The Search For Sisko

**Chapter 7: The Search For Sisko**

Everyone arrived in Ponyville, right next to the Sugar Cube Corner. They looked far and wide while everypony would just stare at them. "I think I may be able to help with the staring." She coughed and began yelling in the traditional royal voice "Citizens of Ponyville, please do not feel afraid of these creatures! They are our friends!". With that, a loud "Ohhh…" throughout Ponyville could be heard and they were all able to pass through without hesitation. They couldn't find Sisko anywhere so they went looking for him in Canterlot. Once there, the crashed Enterprise was still sticking out of the castle. They looked through every nook and cranny but still made no luck. Picard's communicator started talking. It was Data "Sir, Admiral Janeway is hailing us again." "Put her through." Picard said and then Janeway could be heard.

"Captain Picard, we have pinpointed the exact location of Captain Sisko. He's in a forest, about a forest a mile north of your current location." informed Janeway. "On our way." Picard responded. "Did she say? But that's..." Fluttershy said, now shaking. "That's the EverFree forest..." Twilight said, finishing Fluttershy's sentence. "Full of monsters and scaries and ghosties!" Pinkie Pie added. "Well it appears we have to go there anyway." Picard pushed his communicator "Picard to Enterprise, 11 for site to site transport to...the EverFree forest I believe." Everyone turned into tiny particles and were reassembled right at the entrance of the EverFree forest.

Right at the entrance, a certain zebra named Zakura was waiting for them "If the definition of weak is the man you seek, then follow me beyond the tree; across the fields of a deadly cancer – that is where you will find your answer." "Don't worry, I'll protect everypony." Twilight lit up her horn and created a forcefield around everyone. Zakura led them to a field of purple and green polkadotted grass. Directly in the center was a man in a captain's Starfleet uniform lying on the ground. "Catch him if you can" Q's voice said out in the open when suddenly a flash of light appeared in Sisko's spot and then he disappeared.

Then, in another flash of light, Discord appeared "Well now. Q has told me everything Picard" He began maniacally laughing and snapped his fingers. Sisko appeared on the floor, now beginning to wake up. A strange looking portal had appeared as well. Discord continued "This portal leads back in time. I realize that only the Enterprise crew was involved with Q but unless we all go in, the portal wont work." "Oh well in _that_ case!" Pinkie Pie said running off. Without Pinkie Pie, everyone was now worried but in the blink of an eye, Pinkie Pie was back. She brought back Gummy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and even Spike! Suddenly, someone began to materialize. It was Janeway "The communicator was on the entire time and after hearing that 'all' have to be here. I figured that you would need me."

Q's voice was now able to be heard "Well it appears you have gathered everyone. Bravo Jean-Luc, Bravo! It's not gonna work you know." Q appeared with a bright light and the portal disappeared. "Is that...Q?" Sisko said, now fully conscious. "Oh, hello there Sisko!" Q responded .Discord looked fairly angry now "Q, I'm the one who causes chaos around here. Not you." He brought the portal back. "It's not going to work." Q made it disappear. They continuously went back and forth with the portal until it was literally half open. Neither Q nor Discord could do anything now. A bright light emerged from the half opened portal, but not the same light that Q or Discord could create. This one was different, almost like sunlight. Soon, the sunlight was bursting through everywhere and everyone fell unconscious.


	9. Ponyland

**Chapter 8: Ponyland**

"Look at that!" "They look like ponies but different!" "And what are _THEY_?" "Weird..." Twilight, now somewhat awake was listening to different voices speak. She began opening up her eyes and noticed that the others were starting to wake up as well. "Is everypony alright?" Twilight asked but before any of them could answer, a strange looking pony appeared in front of her "Hi there! What brings you to Ponyland?". The pony was pink with golden yellow hair and had a cutie mark very similar to Twilight's. "Whoa, you look different than any pony I've ever seen but, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Pleased to meet you!" Twilight held out a hoof which the pony than shook "I'm Starlight!"

Twilight looked around and noticed that only she, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Picard, Janeway, and Sisko were there now. They were all staring, even the mane six. The humans, of coarse, were even more in shock. Rarity was the last to wake up and she did in a very dramatic fashion – as soon as she opened up her eyes, she saw Starlight standing right next to her "Ahh! It's a monster!". "I'm sorry Starlight, we're not used to seeing ponies like you from where we're from." said Twilight, trying to cover up Rarity's actions. "That's a _pony_! It-it's hideous!" Rarity continued, followed by fainting. "Pardon her." helped Twilight again.

"Um, anyway, here, meet one of my friends." Starlight went to a door in the room that they were inside and started yelling "Bright Eyes! Come here! They've woken up!" Another strange looking pony, cyan colored with dark orange hair, came and greeted them.

Soon, there was too much confusion in the air so they had to tell these two ponies their story. They got to the portal breaking and falling unconscious and both Starlight and Bright Eyes were so interested that they would have been at the edge of their seats (that is if they were sitting in one!). "Wait, I think I know what happened! It explains why you look so different from us too!" Bright Eyes said, happy that she had deducted what had happened "You traveled back in time!". "No that couldn't happen." Twilight said "Discord created the portal to only go back a few hours ago so that the Enterprise crew would stop themselves from going through Q's wormhole. We weren't supposed to go _THIS_ far back." "Well, I for one believe that it could given the fact that Q and Discord could have crossed magic causing unforeseen consequences." responded Bright Eyes "But it's alright. I have an idea."

"We can create another wormhole that can lead you to the future and stop your own self from going back in time in the first place!" Bright Eyes said. "Wait, but wont that completely disrupt the flow of time? Just the fact that we're here now can do so but if we stop ourselves from going back in time, then there will be no ponies to stop ourselves!" said Twilight. "And if there's no ponies to stop ourselves, then we're going to back in time! And if we go back in time, we're going to stop ourselves! And if we stop ourselves, we aren't going to go back in time! And if we don't go back in time, we wont stop ourselves! And if we don't-" Pinkie Pie said rapidly but then got cut off Applejack putting a hoof in front of Pinkie Pie's mouth. "Well, I think it's your best shot none the less. Whatever happens from then on, I suggest we let the universe decide that." said Bright Eyes. Sisko now pitched in "I've been through temporal anomalies and I'm sure both Picard and Janeway have too and I know that I speak for the three of us when I saw that the universe always has a way of making things work." "Alright! Let's do this!" blurted out Starlight.

Twilight and Rarity put their horns together and tried making a portal. It was no good. Janeway, Picard, and Sisko looked at each other "I think we have something that might help. Set them to stun." Janeway said. The three took out their phasers and pointed them at the sparks coming out of Twilight and Rarity's horn. "Ooo! What are those!" Pinkie Pie asked extremely curiously. Then the laser came out and hit their horns. They looked a bit hurt but their magical spark actually got bigger, and bigger. Soon, it was bigger than the both of them put together and they let their magic out. It rammed through everything in it's path and eventually just stopped in mid air. Then, it expanded into a white portal.

"Well, there you go I guess." said Bright Eyes, unhappy that her new friends were going to have to leave. "That's for all the help Bright Eyes. You too Starlight." said Twilight followed by Starlight nodding. "Off we go" Twilight continued. The mane six ponies and the three Starfleet officers went forward and into the portal. They felt themselves being almost ripped apart, much worse than any transporter could make them feel. It even hurt them but they made it through.

Dizzally, they got up and looked around. They saw Zecora standing at the entrance of the EverFree forest and then saw 11 figures appearing out of nowhere, molecule by molecule. As the figures began materializing, they were all in shock. It was _them_. Them from the past, when they first came to the EverFree forest! They got a bit closer to listen and they heard bits and pieces of what Zecora was saying "...definition... weak... seek... follow... beyond... tree... across... fields... cancer... answer." The past Twilight then started saying something else and all the past versions of them started following past Zecora. Everyone followed their past selves.

After waiting for the previous events to happen, they saw Sisko appear with Discord. They knew that now was the time that the portal would appear and that they had no choice but to disrupt space-time. Twilight jumped out between both Discord, the ponies, and the Starfleet officers "Discord, wait! Don't open the portal!" Now Q could be heard though he said something different than he did the last time "A future Twilight and future others? Seems something has gone haywire, or will go wrong, don't you think Discord?" Discord was frustrated once more "Q, I'm the one who causes chaos around here. Not you. And Twilight, the rest of you, do you realize what you have just done! If you have stopped yourselves from going back in time, you shouldn't even _be_ here!"

Twilight looked around and noticed Pinkie Pie was missing "Where'd Pinkie Pie go?". "I don't know! She just disappeared all of a sud-" Rainbow Dash said but then got cut off and disappeared as well. "Oh no..." Fluttershy managed saying before she disappeared as well. "This can't be good." said Janeway, right before disappearing. "Q, why the hell are we dissap-" Picard said but disappeared before he could finish. Soon, they were all disappearing one by one and Twilight was soon the last one left. She looked to her past self "Twilight, under no circumstances will you go to the past. Find some other way to fix-" and then Twilight disappeared.

Soon enough, the ground started shaking. The ground itself disappeared. They were all now floating in space. They could see the universe getting smaller. Stars were getting closer and literally went through them. Perception was slim. Nothing was real. Everything was beyond conception. Stars going through them and space was disappearing. It kept getting smaller and smaller until finally, there was nothing. There was absolutely nothing. In fact, there was less than nothing because the concept of nothing was something.

That's when a little light flickered out of nowhere. The light began expanding and the universe was growing once more – and at an incredible rate. Within only one second (or whatever one second would be translated to when the fabrics of space-time were disrupted), their world was reborn. Time was going forward once more. Ponies from Ponyland could be seen and then finally Equestria. Although the ponies that had experienced everything were now gone, they were still reborn as well and living in extremely rapid periods of time in Equestria. Meanwhile, the exact same thing was happening with the Starfleet officers and Earth. Then, in another split second, they got right to the point where the Enterprise came into contact with Q. Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, was inviting everypony to her pet Gummy's second birthday party.


	10. The Time Flow Alteration

**Chapter 9: The Time Flow Alteration**

Pinkie Pie went to everypony and got everypony to come to her amazing party. Once at her party, there was a strange fog coming in and soon, Princess Celestia was coming down from the sky. She turned to Twilight "Twilight, my faithful student. I have some distressing news. Apparently, although you defeated Discord by wielding the Elements of Harmony once more, residue of his chaos still terrorizes Equestria and any slight discord can wake Discord up again." The mane six looked at each other "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

As they went to the schoolhouse, they found out that the Cutie Mark Crusaders didn't come to school that day. The ponies continued looking for the Cutie Mark Crusaders and finally found them…right next to the statue of Discord! Not only that but they were arguing, a lot."Stop acting all loco on me!" It was the voice of Sweetie Belle. "I'm not loco and stop speaking languages I don't understand!" Scootaloo replied. "Scootaloo's not loco, she's chicken!" Apple Bloom reminded them. The cutie mark crusaders began fighting until a smoke cloud appeared around them.

Twilight ran up to them "My little ponies, you shouldn't be fighting. You should never fight but now is really not a good time for fighting..." Twilight looked around nervously as the cutie mark crusaders continued fighting. They rolled over to the Discord statue and bumped into it leaving them flat on the floor, dizzy.

Princess Celestia turned to the Discord statue. There was now a crack in it...with a light bursting out of it "Oh no, I believe it's too late. We may be needing the elements of harmony once more. Stay here and fend him off, I will get the elements." Princess Celestia flew off into the sky, back to Canterlot.

The crack got bigger and bigger and now, even the cutie mark crusaders had stopped fighting just to watch what would happen next. As the statue was almost fully open, Discord's cackle could be heard until finally, Discord escaped free "Oh you ponies never learn, do you? You can't keep me away forever, you know." Twilight looked hard at him "If we had the elements of harmony right now, we would put you in your place for all your chaos that still remains here." "Even with the elements of harmony, you can _never_ defeat me!" replied Discord.

On the Enterprise-F...

The away team and Data started heading for the bridge. Data looked to B-4 and then to Picard "I am assuming that B-4 has taken my place as Lieutenant-Commander as it would have been the smartest thing to do." "Yes, well, now that I know you're still alive, I have bigger plans for you." Picard responds. Data, of course, wished to know what Picard was talking about "Please elaborate." "It's a surprise." Picard responded. "Surprises. I've never quite understood them. It's supposed to give humans joy but I find it as a way to stall."

When they got to the bridge, Commander Madden stood up from the Captain's chair "Captain on the bridge." "At ease" Picard said "What's the current situation on the Enterprise?" Madden replied "Well, the moment you beamed back aboard the ship, we saw a bright white flash and soon afterward, the Enterprise was up and running as if nothing had ever happened. Just like that." The bright light began sparking Picard's curiosity "This flash of light you saw. Do you believe this was the work of Q?" Madden, not knowing who Q was just looked at Picard "Q who?" "Never mind, if you say the ship is running then let's get it back up there." Picard said, walking to his chair "Engage."

The Enterprise-F began its engines and made its way back to space. That's when the turbulence started again. "Sir, it appears as though the turbulence has started again. It could knock out our engines once more and leave us stranded in a planet, perhaps less supportive of the human environment." B-4 explained. "I guess we have no choice but to go to red alert again." Picard said.

The Enterprise alarm went off but got cut short with a familiar voice "Oh Jean-Luc, so quick to panic?" Picard immediately recognized the voice "So I was correct. It _is_ Q." Q responded "Did you miss me?" Q appeared in the front of the bridge with a flash of light. "I thought we were through with you" Picard said. "Remember Picard, the trial never ends." Q snapped his fingers and then disappeared.

B-4 turns around once more "Sir, the Enterprise is no longer passing through any turbulence. We are at the rendezvous point." Picard stared into the distance "On screen". Suddenly, the main screen turned on and the USS Titan was on it. "Hail the Titan".

Captain Riker appeared on main screen "Captain, long time no see." "It's good to see you again Captain. Before we get to Romulan matters, I should warn you that we just had a little encounter with Q and he could come back." Picard told him. Riker continued "Q again. What trouble did he cause this time?". Data stepped in front of the screen "Nothing quite yet, if anything, he actually helped us by bringing us here."

Riker noticed Data speaking and knew it was Data, as B-4 was also on screen but he had not seen him sense he was destroyed, or so he thought, with the Scimitar "Data? Is that you?". Data was confused on this comment and looked down at himself to make sure it was him "Yes, I believe I am." Riker laughed and Picard explained to him how Data came back on the ship. "So Q is most likely still lurking out there, watching us..." Riker asked. "Yes but he isn't interfering for now so I suggest we get to business."

Picard turned to Madden "Commander Madden, I solute you on your way to becoming Captain Riker's first officer." Madden nodded and left for the transporter. Picard continued "And now, Data, please come forward for everyone to see you." Data stepped forward and Picard followed on his speech "Lieutenant-Commander Data, you are hereby promoted to the Starfleet rank of Commander. You're my new number one." Data, now, by this point was questioning his position but after Picard's explanation, everything turned out well.

In Equestria...

Princess Celestia started slowly descending. She had the elements of harmony with her. "Here you are girls, take them and seal Discord away for good." she said, hoofing them the elements. "Oh foolish Celestia, all that time being sealed away, I learned how to make sure the elements of harmony can't hurt me anymore." Discord snapped his fingers and a shield appeared around him "Go ahead, elements of harmony holders, use them.". The ponies got together and began to use them. Their eyes turned white and they started floating. Their powers floated towards Discord but nothing would happen. As soon as their powers reached Discord, they would dissipate. It was no use, they couldn't win.

Meanwhile, Q was overlooking everything but a higher elevation than the multiverse itself. He watched as his past self was toying with the Enterprise and remembered how it would soon be Equestria. Perhaps he had learned enough for now and he could, maybe, help them out. Q snapped his fingers and the elements of harmony began lighting up in an even bigger flash of a bright white light. All their powers were bright white and they were able to penetrate Discord's shields. Maybe now, with the help of Q, Discord could actually be sealed away forever.

On the Enterprise-F

"Well, I suggest we head down to Romulus now." Picard said to Riker. Picard, Riker, Data, and Madden all transported down to the surface. They met with a Romulan ambassador and everything didn't seem to be going well. Neither side could just agree on a compromise. There was nothing they could do, there just wouldn't be any peace between the Romulans and the Federation.

Q knew that Starfleet had been through enough. Meeting a new species, fighting magic, time traveling, and then forgetting any of it happened. He had to help. He snapped his fingers and the Romulan and ambassador sparked an idea "I think I know something that might work." the ambassador said.

In Equestria...

"What's this! How are your powers penetrating my shields!" Discord screamed and asked in confusion. Suddenly, Q's voice was now able to be heard, but only by Discord, not the others "Discord, it appears as though your trial has ended." Discord began getting sealed up in statue form again, yelling in terror. Then, Discord was frozen once more and the mane six turned back to normal. "You did a wonderful job girls! The fog has gone away and the ground doesn't seem to be shaking anymore. Congratulations. You did it." Princess Celestia told them.

On Romulus...

Picard was signing a paper that seemed to be a peace treaty. Next up was Riker, and then both Data and Madden. When they were done, they all shook hands with the Romulans and transported back to the ship. Their journey was a success and now both the Romulans and the Federation were at peace. Unless breaking the treaty were involved, there would be no more fighting between the two sides.

Q, still in the Q Continuum was watching them both very carefully. The Starfleet crews transported back to their respective ships and after saying their farewells to each other, continued exploring. Princess Celestia and the mane six were giving a stern talking to to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Picard headed out into the vastness of space and continued exploring. Twilight headed back to Pinkie's party where they continued raising the roof. Then, in unison, although both in different worlds, Picard and Twilight stated in the open "I wonder what adventure awaits us next."


	11. Credits

**CREDITS**

**Actual Show Credits:**

**Star Trek: The Next Generation:**

**Created by:**

Gene Roddenberry

**Executive Producers:**

Gene Roddenberry

Maurice Hurley

Rick Berman

Michael Piller

Jeri Taylor

**Cinematography:**

Ed Brown

Marvin V. Rush

Jonathan West

**Theme Music Composers:**

Alexander Courage

Jerry Goldsmith

**Actors:**

Patrick Stewart

Jonathan Frakes

LeVar Burton

Denise Crosby

Michael Dorn

Gates McFadden

Marina Sirtis

Brent Spiner

Will Wheaton

John de Lancie

**Production Company:**

Paramount Television

**Distributor:**

CBS Television Distribution

**Star Trek: Voyager:**

**Created by:**

Rick Berman

Michael Piller

Jeri Taylor

**Executive Producers:**

Rick Berman

Jeri Taylor

Kenneth Biller

Brannon Braga

**Theme Music Composer:**

Jerry Goldsmith

**Actors:**

Kate Mulgrew

Robert Beltran

Tim Russ

Roxann Dawson

Robert Duncan McNeill

Garrett Wang

Ethan Phillips

Robert Picardo

Jeri Ryan

Jennifer Lien

John de Lancie

**Production Company:**

Paramount Television

**Distributor:**

CBS Television Distribution

**Star Trek: Deep Space Nine:**

**Created by:**

Rick Berman

Michael Piller

**Executive Producers:**

Ira Steven Behr

Rick Berman

Michael Piller

**Theme Music Composer:**

Dennis McCarthy

**Actors:**

Avery Brooks

René Auberjonois

Nicole de Boer

Michael Dorn

Terry Farrell

Cirroc Lofton

Colm Meaney

Armin Shimerman

Alexander Siddig

Nana Visitor

John de Lancie

**Production Company:**

Paramount Television

**Distributor:**

CBS Television Distribution

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

**Created by:**

Lauren Faust

**Written by:**

Lauren Faust

Amy Keating Rogers

Cindy Morrow

Chris Savino

Meghan McCarthy

Charlotte Fullerton

M. A. Fullerton

Dave Polsky

Merriwether Williams

**Directed by:**

Jayson Thiessen

James Wootton

**Executive Producers:**

Lauren Faust

Chris Bartleman

Blair Peters

Kirsten Newlands

Beth Stevenson

Stephen Davis

**Composers:**

William Kevin Anderson

Daniel Ingram

Steffan Andrews

**Voice Actors:**

Tara Strong

Ashleigh Ball

Andrea Libman

Tabitha St. Germain

Cathy Weseluck

Nicole Oliver

Michelle Creber

Meadeleine Peters

Claire Corlett

John de Lancie

**Production Companies:**

DHX Media/Vancouver

Hasbro Studios

Top Draw Animation

**Distributor:**

The Hub

**My Little Pony Tales:**

**Created by:**

Carole Weitzman

**Written by:**

George Arthur Bloom

Kayte Kuch

Sheryl Scarborough

Donna Harman

Richard Merwin

Doug Booth

Buzz Dixon

Noel Wolfman

Marv Wolfman

Roger Slifer

**Directed by:**

Seung-Jin Oh

Kyung-Chook Sah

Young-Wook Yeo

Nak-Jong Kim

Young-Soo Lee

Heung-Sun Oh

**Executive Producers:**

Carole Weitzman

Joe Bacal

Tom Griffin

C. J. Kettler

**Producers:**

Terry Lennon

Roger Slifer

**Composers:**

Tommy Goodman

Barry Harman

**Voice Actors:**

Brigitta Dau

Laura Harris

Willow Johnson

Lalainia Lindbjerg

Shane Meier

Maggie Blue O'Hara

Kate Robbins

Tony Sampson

Kelly Sheridan

Brad Swaile

Venus Terzo

Chiara Zanni

**Production Companies:**

Sunbow Productions

Graz Entertainment

Akom Production Company

**Distributor:**

Disney Channel

**FanFiction Credits:**

**Written by:**

Joshua Simon

**Shows Used:**

Star Trek: The Next Generation

Star Trek: Voyager

Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

My Little Pony Tales

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the rights to anything that is or is related to Star Trek or My Little Pony.

**Final Comment:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my fanfiction! Like mentioned in the foreward, it was so much fun to write this fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again!**


End file.
